


Your Royal Highness

by sirrriusblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirrriusblack/pseuds/sirrriusblack
Summary: Kingsley is dragged to a bar by Dorcas and Marlene when he runs into a stranger and an ex. What he does next lands him in a confusing situation, to say the least.
Relationships: Fabian Prewett/Kingsley Shacklebolt
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I sighed into my glass and downed the vodka inside. Marlene and Dorcas had dragged me here, deciding that I needed a night out. They were probably right, but then again they were currently grinding against each other on the dance floor.  
“Another one?” someone asked. I turned to the bartender to shake my head, but he wasn’t there. No, the voice had come from next to me. “My shout.” His hair was very… red. And soft. It looked soft. I winced.  
“No, I’m good thanks,” I declined, shifting in my seat. He took the seat next to me.  
“No as in you don’t want another drink, or no as in you don’t want me to buy you one?” he smirked, leaning his elbow against the bar. I turned slightly to catch a glimpse of his green eyes. They were really green. And really gorgeous. I shook my head.  
“Uh, both?” I knew I was being harsh, specifically when his smirk dropped for a moment, but… well… I didn’t know why.  
“Ouch, really,” he threw a hand over his heart. “You cut deep.” I smiled gingerly, not wanting to be completely rude but not really wanting him there. He stuck his hand out. “I’m Fabian.” I cleared my throat and shook his hand, only out of general politeness. 

His smile hinted that he may have taken it as more than that.  
“Uh, I’m Kingsley,” I replied. He considered the name for a moment.  
“Huh, Kingsley. It fits,” he commented. The lights danced over us and for a moment I could see his face more clearly. He called the bartender over and ordered a drink. I didn’t get one. There were freckles everywhere, all over his face. It was so…  
I looked away. “What are you on about?” I asked instead of what I wanted so badly to ask. Can I have your number? Can I stare at your eyes all night?  
“Well, obviously only royalty can look that good.” He smiled, pleased with himself, and I rolled my eyes and huffed a laugh.  
“You know, this could be considered harassment,” I told him, though he could probably see right through the facade.  
“How so, Kingsley?” He leaned in a bit and I shuddered.  
“Well, you won’t leave me alone,” I spat out, wanting anything else but for him to leave me alone. I hated how desperate I was for attention, for love. I hated how one cute stranger at one stupid club could make me feel jittery inside.  
“Well, you haven’t asked me to leave you alone yet, have you, Kingsley?” He grinned, toothy and white and I could see the smile in his eyes. I cleared my throat again.  
“Would you act like this if I were a girl?” I countered. Fabian chuckled and leaned away from me. To grab his drink, I realised.  
“No, Kingsley, I wouldn’t. Because I’m very very gay.” He sipped some of his drink. It looked lemony, and sugar lined the rim of the glass. I scoffed and shook my head tapping my fingers on the bar. “Speaking of my crazy gayness, can I get your number, Mr Kingsley?” he asked, a mischievous grin adorning his face. It looked good on him. I opened my mouth to say no, because honestly, why would I say yes? Give it a few good nights and I’d get attached, and he’d get creeped out and then we’d all be back at square one. So I was going to say no. 

And then I saw Remus. 

And then I kissed Fabian.

* * *

His lips were soft and perfect and I almost didn’t break away because this, this was so good. But I leaned back and I looked at Remus, his hand holding onto Sirius’. I smiled sheepishly as we locked eyes.  
“What?” My head snapped back to Fabian, to his red lips and his flushed cheeks. “I’m not complaining, but what?” My eyes went wide as I realised what I’d just done. Shit. An arm was slung around my shoulders.  
“Come here often?” A low, sultry voice asked. I shoved Sirius off me with a forced grin.  
“Only every time I’m missing you,” I replied, shaking the hate, the disgust at myself out of my head. I’d just fucking used a stranger to what? Make my ex-boyfriend jealous? Why would I even want that? Remus grinned at me.  
“Kingsley, it’s been a while,” he hugged me. I smiled.  
“Don’t try and act like it’s my fault when you two have been spending all your free time shagging,” I joked, earning a flushed, wide-eyed look from the both of them. Fabian almost choked on his drink. Fabian. Right. The random guy I‘d just fucking kissed.  
“Er, right, Fabian this is my ex, Remus, and his boyfriend Sirius.” I regretted that sentence the minute it came out of my mouth, but Fabian seemed to get it. At least if his not-so-subtle grin had anything to do with it. I shook my head, internally screaming. “Remus, Sirius, this is Fabian. My…” Random club stranger? Ten-second make-out partner? Gorgeous, freckled—

“Boyfriend.” What? What? Fabian smiled fondly at me, something sparkling in his eyes. “It’s alright, Kingsley, you can say it.” Remus ran a hand through his hair.  
“Oh, I… Kingsley, you didn’t…” The last Remus had heard of me, I was sitting around at home all day, doing nothing but scrolling endlessly through pictures of all of my friends and all of their partners and all of their love and happiness. Ugh, I was so pathetic.  
“Kingsley and I have only just become official, he’s still a bit awkward, he doesn’t want to weird me out,” Fabian explained. I dropped my head into my hands. Remus’ shoulders seemed to relax and he reached his hand out to Fabian.  
“Oh, well, nice to meet you, Fabian,” he smiled. Sirius did the same thing, but then hit me on the shoulder.  
“Kingsley, you tosser, you didn’t tell us you were talking to anyone!” He grinned, ruffling my hair. I hid my wince with a smile.  
“Yeah, well, I uh… didn’t want to get my hopes up too soon,” I quickly recovered, grabbing a hold of Fabian’s hand and shivering at the scrape of his calluses against my palm. What was I doing? I was friends with Sirius and Remus and we hung out all the time. We all had the same bloody friends for god’s sake. I was an absolute idiot. Fabian tutted at me. _Tutted_.  
“You’re an absolute idiot sometimes, babe,” he said, like he was reading my mind. He flicked me, and I hated it. I hated how much I liked him calling me babe, how much I liked him flirting, how much I wanted to spend time with this weird, freckled, cute stranger. Remus and Sirius smiled at each other, and then at me.

“Hey, Kingsley, you’re coming to James and Lily’s engagement party, right?” Remus asked, smiling a bit too wide. They clearly wanted James and Lily to meet Fabian. I… ugh.  
“Yeah, of course, I’ve already RSVP’d,” I said, nodding and smiling and trying not to explode into a panic attack right there.  
“Awesome, well, you should bring Fabian, if you want to come, of course,” he directed the last part to Fabian. I looked over to him; he was grinning widely. The little shit.  
“Oh, I don’t want to bother James and Lily. Knowing James, he probably already has all the seats planned out and the food—” Sirius snorted.  
“Nope, James already had all that planned a week after they got engaged, but he organised extra just in case, the paranoid prat,” he said, which, of course, I already knew. But I needed an excuse to get out of this.  
“If they’d have me, I’d be happy to come. I’ve been wanting to meet you all for ages,” Fabian said. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. But I also had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. What the fuck?  
“Yeah, tell Lily and James we’ll both be there.” I smiled at them both.  
“Perfect. Well, we better be going but… it was good to see you, Kingsley.” Remus said that like I was some broken doll, like I’d finally been fixed. I swallowed a knot in my chest and nodded. “And it was good to meet you, Fabian,” he finished. Fabian returned the sentiment and saluted to them both. Sirius leaned in close to me.  
“I’ll see you next time, love,” he said in the same sultry voice from before. I cleared my throat and forced another smile to my face.  
“I’ll be waiting,” I laughed. And then they were gone. Shit.

* * *

Fabian snorted. “You sure _he’s_ not the one you dated?”  
“What, Sirius? No way, we fake flirt all the time,” I explained. It was odd, especially now that he was my ex’s boyfriend, but it was Sirius. I shrugged. Fabian’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t say anything. Until—  
“So, I guess this means you have to give me your number now, huh?” he teased. I rolled my eyes.  
“No, this means I’m going to have to find a way out of this, no thanks to you.” Fabian scoffed, and then handed me his phone. I hated every part of this, everything that told me this was a good idea, everything that told me to type my number into his phone. Fabian grinned and kissed me again.  
“Until next time, Your Royal Highness,” he bowed low and dramatic. I rolled my eyes again, and he was gone.  
Marlene and Dorcas slammed into me a moment later.  
“Who the effing hell was that?” Marlene giggled. I sighed and ordered another drink.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unknown Number:** Hello Your Royal Highness ;)_

7:32 am. Oh god. I winced at the light from my phone, pressing my head into my pillow to stop the pain. It didn’t work. 

_**Kingsley:** That’s not a good nickname_

_**Unknown Number:** I disagree_

_**Kingsley:** Huh, too bad for you, I didn’t ask_

_**Unknown Number:** :) Sooo if you’re still on talking terms with your ex why did you wanna make him jealous_

_**Kingsley:** Have you ever heard of grammar?_

Two minutes passed. I bit my lip, then threw my phone on to my bed because I was being so stupid, waiting around for some random guy from a random club to text me and—  
My phone went off, and I hate to say that I jumped for it. No, dived. 

_lilsevans liked your post._

I rolled my eyes. 

_**Kingsley:** I didn’t _

_**Kingsley:** Want to make him jealous, I mean_

_**Kingsley:** Not that it’s any of your business_

_**Unknown Number:** Hmm_

_**Kingsley:** Hmm?_

_**Unknown Number:** Hmm_

_**Kingsley:**_ 🙄 

_**Unknown Number:** So why’d you kiss me then? Like I said I’m not complaining but why?_

_**Kingsley:** It’s hard to explain?_

_**Unknown Number:** I’m a smart lad, give it to me_

_**Kingsley:** Goodness you’re annoying_

_**Unknown Number:** I hope you know I take pride in that_

_**Kingsley:** I bet you do_

_**Unknown Number:** Stop trying to change the subject_

_**Kingsley:** Ugh Fine!_

_**Kingsley:** All of my friends are in relationships and they all reckon I’m some depressed tosser ‘cause I’m single_

_**Kingsley:** It’s getting quite annoying honestly_

_**Kingsley:** So I saw Remus and I kissed you to shut him up because he’s my ex and he still feels bad about breaking up with me and getting with Sirius, ‘cause I haven’t dated anyone since. He thinks I’m upset about it._

_**Kingsley:** You can block me now if you want_

_**Unknown Number:** wOw_

_**Kingsley:** Yeah…_

_**Kingsley:** Like I said. Hard to explain._

_**Unknown Number:** Are you still upset about it?_

_**Kingsley:** The breakup? No. I’ve never seen Remus and Sirius so happy and that’s all I want for them_

_**Unknown Number:** Huh. Well then I’ve come to save your day._

_**Kingsley:** What?_

_**Unknown Number:** I’m gonna be your knight in shining armour and save you from all your couple friends_

_**Unknown Number:** When’s the party?_

_**Kingsley:** I already said I’d find a way out of this_

_**Unknown Number:** Nah_

_**Kingsley:** Omfg_

_**Kingsley:** 2 o’clock Sunday_

_**Unknown Number:** Oh look at that! I’m free :)_

I rolled my eyes again.

_**Contact name has been changed to:**  
Gorgeous Freckle Guy_

* * *

I rolled over in bed and groaned into my pillow. My head was aching with a pain I never wanted to feel again. I walked past the lounge room and into the kitchen, noting that Marlene and Dorcas weren’t on the couch. They’d stayed here last night, not bothered enough to get a cab home just to have to come pick their car up in the morning. I ran my hands over my face and turned the kettle on. The doorbell rang.  
“Kingsley! We’ve got coffee,” I heard Dorcas shout from outside. I sighed and flicked the kettle off before crossing the room to open the door. The grins on their faces actually ripped a piece of my soul out of my body.  
“Why are you so happy?” I groaned, opening the door wider to let them in. Marlene grinned wider and handed me my coffee. I downed half of it in one go.  
“Morning fun,” Dorcas explained, running her arm down Marlene’s arm. I choked on my drink and Marlene snorted.  
“Ew.” Dorcas hit me across the head and flopped down on the couch. The couch. “Now I have to steam clean the couch. You two are disgusting.” Marlene snickered and rolled her eyes, sitting down next to Dorcas and reaching for the remote.  
“Hey, you won’t be complaining when you’ve got your morning fun time with Fabian and his bright, red hair and really, really green eyes, as you so poetically described them,” Dorcas laughed. I groaned.  
“Bugger off, I was drunk,” I said, glaring at both of their grins.

* * *

My hands fumbled with the keys, but I finally got them in and turned them. I flipped the sign on the door to open. Mrs Denver followed me in.  
“You opened late,” she said with her squeaky, scratchy voice. I closed my eyes for a minute before walking behind the counter and turning all of the switches on.  
“Yes Mrs Denver, I only just got here. But we’re open now, what can I get you? The usual?” I asked, turning on the machines.  
“You were supposed to open at 8:15, Kingsley,” she squeaked, stepping up to the counter. I sighed.  
“Technically, I’m supposed to get here at 8:15, we open at 8:30, but you just get special treatment. It’s 8:17, Mrs Denver, it’ll be alright. What can I get for you?” I asked again. She huffed and opened her purse.  
“The usual please, Kingsley dear,” she said. I took her money and handed her the change before I started making a black coffee. “Two sugars, remember!” she shouted. I gave her the thumbs up.

The shop was empty. No workers—Alice didn’t come in until 9—and obviously no customers. They didn’t usually start coming in until 9 either, despite opening at 8:30. At least on a Sunday. I was usually made to open shop at 6 am on weekdays. I weighed the risk of checking my phone. Once Mrs Denver left, the shop would be practically empty. But if Alice showed up early I would never hear the end of it. I carried the mug over to Mrs Denver’s table, careful not to spill it. I left and came back a moment later, smiling at her as I placed the daily newspaper in front of her. She smiled back.  
“Oh, thank you, Kingsley dear.” She sipped the coffee and sighed. I nodded.  
“Always, Mrs Denver,” I replied. I heard the crinkling of the newspaper behind me as I walked to the back of the shop. My phone was, like always, void of any notifications or messages. I opened my messages and scrolled through mine and Fabian’s chat. I hated that I half hoped he would have messaged me again. My fingers hovered over the screen for a moment. “Fuck it,” I muttered under my breath.

_**Kingsley:** Hey_

Why did I just message the random stranger I met last night at a club? Why can’t I go one bloody hour without fishing for attention? Why do I—

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** Hiya :) how are you?_

Ah shit. I popped my head out the front to check on Mrs Denver; she was still reading the paper and sipping her coffee. I lifted some boxes onto the counter and started unpacking them—like I was supposed to do yesterday—to make it seem like I was doing something. I don’t know how I still have a job.

_**Kingsley:** I’m good, I’m at work though. You?_

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** ooh texting at work? What a rebel_

_**Kingsley:** Ha ha._

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** I’m alright, btw. Where do you work?_

_**Kingsley:** A coffee shop _

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** A barista? Oh you’re so basic_

_**Kingsley:** Thanks?_

“Kingsley! Are you out the back?” Alice’s voice nearly made me drop my phone. I put it down next to me on the counter.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m unpacking,” I called back. I hadn’t even heard the door open. 

_**Kingsley:** Sorry, I gtg, my manager just showed up._

I could hear Mrs Denver talking on to Alice—most likely about something in the paper. My phone chimed. 

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** Okay, when does your shift end? _

__

**Kingsley:** What? Why? 

__

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** Would you mind me stopping by to grab a coffee afterwards?_

What? Stopping by? Coffee? Like a date?  
“Goodbye, Kingsley dear! Thank you for the coffee,” Mrs Denver called out. I ran my hand through my hair.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs Denver,” I yelled back. I heard the door close. 

_**Kingsley:** Uh, sure, I guess. I finish at 12. _

__

__

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** Sound a little happier maybe?_ 😂 

I snorted. He was right. I sounded like seeing him was the last thing I wanted to do. And it definitely wasn’t. That’s what was eating at me. 

_**Kingsley:** No, really, I’d love for you to come. It’s Alice and Frank’s on the corner of Diagon Alley. _

__

_**Gorgeous Freckled Guy:** Thanks :) see u at 12._

__

“Kingsley! I’m going to shatter that thing in a second!” Alice shouted, storming over to me. I raised my hands in surrender.  
“I’m sorry! I’ll put it away!” I laughed, twisting around her.  
“Yeah, you better,” she threatened, though I could see the glint behind her eyes. I made my way to the locker room and locked my phone away, right as the clock chimed 9 and the door opened. 

__


	3. Chapter 3

I recognised him the minute the door opened. My head had been snapping toward the entrance every time the bell chimed, waiting for him to walk in. He’d looked radiant in that club, with the blues and purples dancing across his face. But bloody hell, he was just as hot in sunlight. He must have recognised me too because he winked at me and stood in line. Thank the lucky stars I was up the front of the shop.  
“Hi, what can I get for you?” I asked the next person in line. She was a short, blonde lady and she smiled at me. I smiled back.  
“Hi, can I please get a flat white?” she asked. I started typing it in.  
“And what size?” She replied a large and handed me the money. Her name was Amanda. I looked up at the clock. 12:01pm. I was technically off work. “Frank!” I called out and smiled at Fabian. He stepped forward.

“Your Royal Highness,” he grinned. I frowned like I didn’t know what he was talking about.  
“Hi, what can I get for you?” I asked, causing Fabian to look hurt. Frank came around from the back to start making Amanda’s coffee.  
“Oh, just my heart back please,” he laughed. I laughed too, but he continued. “Uh, just a… large iced coffee please.” His eyes sparkled. I looked away and started cashing it in. He handed over the money and I handed him back too much change, then told him to take a seat. There was no one in line behind him, so I turned and started making his iced coffee. I made a chocolate milkshake for myself, too. When I was done, I carried the two glasses to Fabian’s table and smiled at him.  
“I’ll be right back,” I promised and went out the back.  
“Hey Alice, my shift’s over, Frank’s out front,” I called out from the locker room. She yelled something back and I heard a box hit the ground. I took that as my cue to leave and, grabbing my phone and keys and taking my apron off, I walked to the front of the shop. Fabian was scrolling through his phone so I walked up to him, but stayed out of his view.

* * *

_**Kingsley:** Hey :) _

* * * 

Fabian’s phone chimed and his head snapped up toward me as he smiled. I sat across from him. Alice came around the corner and gave me an odd look; I tried not to pull a face at her.  
“So, how are you?” I asked. Fabian raised his perfect eyebrows at me and I felt my cheeks heat. I was wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans. If I’d have known I’d be going on a date, I would have been more dressed up. Was this a date? Or was it just coffee? He took a sip from the straw in his glass and looked at me.  
“I’m good, how was work?” he asked. I almost laughed. But instead I nodded.  
“It was alright. Busy.” I bit my lip and Fabian cracked a smile.  
“It’s not a job interview, you don’t have to be nervous,” he laughed, pointedly looking at my fingers drumming my legs. I smiled.  
“You’re right, sorry, I just don’t usually…” I trailed off, unsure what to say. Fabian ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward.  
“You don’t usually go on dates with handsome strangers after you get off work? Who would have guessed?” he joked, running his tongue along his teeth.  
Holy shit, I was utterly fucked.  
I cleared my throat. “Oh, so that’s what this is? A date?” I asked, raising my eyebrows. Fabian glanced up from his drink suggestively, but didn’t answer. “Do you often go on dates with handsome strangers?” I asked. Fabian grinned.  
“Not often, no. Though I’d be more than happy to make a habit of it,” he flirted, looking me up and down. I smiled. 

“So, engagement party. Tell me all about it,” he said, laying his linked hands on the table between us like this was a business transaction. I bit my lip.  
“Why?” I asked. Fabian looked confused.  
“What do you mean why? I’m gonna need some sort of outline on who these people are,” he explained. I sighed.  
“No, why are you helping? Why are you pretending to…” he knew what. I wasn’t going to say it out loud. Why are you pretending to date me? That probably wasn’t a coffee shop appropriate question. That probably wasn’t appropriate at all. Fabian shrugged and sat back, the light from the window filtering onto his face and casting beautiful shadows all over. The sound around me returned and I hadn’t even realised that I’d tuned out the coffee machines or the chatter of customers around us. I looked up and realised, for the first time since I’d sat down, that we weren’t alone. I shook my head.  
“Why am I pretending to be your boyfriend?” he finished for me. I smiled and nodded.  
“That’s the one,” I replied, physically willing my hand to stay by my side and not brush away the maple curl in his eyes. He rolled his eyes like I was being stupid and awkward. Granted, I was being stupid and awkward. I drank more of my milkshake and let him speak. He shrugged.  
“I don’t really know. Because I’m bored,” he admitted. Frankly, I shouldn’t have expected anything more, but still, my gut dropped a little at his words. “Because a cute stranger in a bar kissed me and I liked it,” he kept talking. “Because it’ll be a good story to tell one day,” he finally settled on. I nodded. That was fair. That was a reasonable answer. So why did it make me uneasy? 

Fabian finished the rest of his iced coffee. The only other person I knew that could consume that much caffeine that quickly was Remus the night before a test. Or James before his first date with Lily. I smiled to myself.  
“So anyway, as I was saying, I’m going to need some details, he said again and I looked up.  
“Uh, right,” I said, standing up. “Wanna go for a walk?” I asked. Fabian smiled at me.  
“Are you going to lure me to a cave to murder me?” he joked. I batted my eyelashes.  
“That’s the plan, pretty boy,” I said, grabbing the two glasses. Mine was still half full. Fabian chuckled and walked to the door, waiting as I took the glasses up to the checkout. Alice, who had replaced Frank up the front (no doubt to watch Fabian and I) tutted at me.  
“You don’t need to bring the glasses up every time, Kingsley,” she reminded me, smiling fondly. I shrugged it off and Alice grinned. “And who, may I ask, is that?” she asked, taking the glasses and looking toward the door. I smiled back at her.  
“You may not ask,” I replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I turned toward the door.  
“Kingsley,” she called out. I spun back around to see Alice tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. “He’s cute,” she whispered, just a little loudly. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to Freckles- I mean, Fabian. 

* * * 

“So the girl at the counter, she’s my boss, Alice. The other guy you saw is my other boss, Frank. They’re together and in love and it's sickening, but sweet.” We were walking along the bridge, too long and boring if you ask me, and I was filling Fabian in on all of my friends. And all of their relationships. He nodded.  
“How long have they been together?” he asked, his shoulder brushing mine as he walked beside me, on the side closest to the road.  
“Since the start of 6th year, which was 7th year for them, they’re a year older than the rest of us,” I told him. “So, five years roughly. They got married after their graduation.” Fabian raised his eyebrows.  
“After a year of being together?” he asked. I chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah, like I said. Sickly in love.” I smiled at him. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone but you don’t know Alice so I’m going to tell you… She’s pregnant,” I blurted out, smiling. Alice had called me right after she’d told Frank, ecstatic and hyperventilating at the same time. Fabian loosed a breath.  
“Wow,” he said, “I’m definitely going to tell her you told me at this party,” he said, smirking. “I can’t believe you would betray your friend like that,” he joked. I nudged his shoulder, smiling.  
“Ha. ha. Very funny,” I spat, looking forward. I liked this. I hated to admit it, but I liked this. The way we fell into place on the pavement, walking side by side, arms brushing, steps synchronised, looking ahead to hide just how much we wanted to study each other’s faces. Okay, that last part was probably just me, but whatever. Fabian broke the silence with a glance in my direction. 

“So, tell me about the others,” he said. I smiled and thought about just how to describe The Marauders. there was a lot to say.  
“Well, we’re obviously all really close, but we kind of have groups. People that are closer to some than others,” I began. Fabian nodded. “Like, there’s Alice, Frank, Mary, Lily and I and we all work at the coffee shop with some other juniors, except for Lily. And then there’s Marlene who’s probably closer with the other guys or just Lily specifically, and Dorcas who’s closer to us, but those two are dating and they are literally each other’s best friends. They are always together and quite frankly they are always at my house for some damned reason,” I complained, though I wasn’t particularly fussed by it. Marls and Dorcas were like my crazy, partying, raging gay children and I was more than okay with that. Fabian smiled at my excuse of a joke. “Then there’s the Marauders,” I said. Fabian furrowed his brow and stifled a laugh.  
“What?” he asked, I chuckled again.  
“I know, they force us to call them that, at least James and Sirius do, and the four of them are complete and total nerds. James and Sirius are quite literally brothers,” I explained. “I won’t go into details, but Sirius had a crappy childhood, basically and James’ parents took him in as their own. A lot of people think they’re dating actually, but James is, single-handedly, the straightest person I know.” Fabian snorted and ran a hand through his hair, letting all of his loose curls fall back into his eyes. I looked away. “The other two Marauders are Pete and Remus. Pete is quiet, but holy hell he is the funniest git I’ve ever met. You don’t expect it either because he generally doesn’t have much to say but then he’ll just come out with an absolute cracker of a joke and the whole room will simultaneously turn to look at him for a moment before they all crack up.” Fabian glanced my way and I let my hands fall, not realising I’d been moving them around as I spoke. the corner of his mouth lifted. We were nearly at the end of the bridge now.  
“You seem to really love your friends,” Fabian said. I nodded.  
“I do,” I said. Fabian looked up at me. 

“And Remus?” he asked, cautiously. I shrugged.  
“You don’t have to say his name like that, I’m not all heartbroken,” I assured him. Fabian laughed.  
“You could have fooled me,” he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. We had reached the end of the bridge and when Fabian kept walking, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him around the bridge with me. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” he said. I kept walking. “Your date spot is under a bridge?” he asked. “Wait, are you going to kill me?” he joked. I laughed.  
“You still haven’t clarified whether this is a date yet, last I recall.” I ducked under a steel beam and Fabian followed suit. I heard him murmur something under his breath but I didn’t quite catch it.  
“If I say it’s a date do we have to stay under here?” he asked. I laughed and stopped in front of a bolted door. Fabian cringed.  
“Do you have an irrational fear of being under bridges?” I asked. Fabian looked at me like I was mad, his green eyes glancing around.  
“No, but-”  
“Good, now hold on,” I said, pulling a bobby pin out of my wallet and picking the lock open. Fabian’s mouth dropped to the ground.  
“Why do you know how to do that? Are you sure you’re not going to murder me?” he asked. I smirked at him.  
“I forgot to mention the school we all went to was a boarding school and I happened to be lucky enough to share a dorm with The Marauders. The name is dorky, but it’s pretty accurate,” I explained. Fabian once again tried not to laugh at the name. “And I never actually said I wasn’t going to kill you,” I added, which wiped the smile off his face. I opened the door and walked inside. Fabian, quite stupidly if you ask me, followed me in. It was supposed to be a power shed for when roadworks and the like took place on the bridge, but Alice and I had gone walking one day and found it. And we’d found that behind the all the machines, there was an empty room. Literally empty. So we… re-vamped it. 

* * * 

“Holy. Shit.” Fabian leaned against the wall and took in the room. It was kind of cramped, but it was dry and warm and it was all-round, nice. Alice and I had parked the car on the bridge a few days after we’d found it and brought down some cushions, some bean bags and a radio. Over time, as we’d brought everyone to the bridge, the walls had acquired some posters, string lights had been hung on the roof and the radio now sat next to a second-hand speaker and an old record player (thanks to Sirius). I fell into one of the bean bags and Fabian, still shocked, did too. Once he regained his composure, he smirked at me.  
“Is this where you take all the boys you date?” His voice was thick with awe as he kept looking around the room. I shook my head, laughing.  
“Definitely. Every time I want to impress boys with my lock picking skills and my eye for interior designing, I take them here.” I drummed my fingers on my leg and watched Fabian drag his eyes from me to the record player. Then to the pile of records stacked in one of the corners. He moved over to the stack and sifted through it. 

“So, you were talking about Remus,” he prompted, carefully pulling out an album. I winced.  
“Great first date conversation material,” I remarked. Fabian only hummed as he tried to drop the tonearm in the right place. I sighed. “It’s complicated,” I said, Fabian, happy with the placement, came back over and fell into the other beanbag. Crazy Little Thing Called Love started playing quietly and I rolled my eyes at Fabian’s amused smirk. “It’s not my story to tell, but Remus has a condition and basically he has to visit the hospital for a few days every month. He hates it, hates himself for it. And that was made worse by how much shit his dad gave him for it.” Fabian sucked in a breath. “He believed he wasn’t worthy of love, and so, he never quite told Sirius how he felt for him. Everyone kind of knew they were pining after each other, too. At least, everyone but them. So anyway, Remus didn’t think he was worthy of love, necessarily, but he was a teenage boy and he wanted to get some.” Fabian snorted. “I had a bit of a crush on Remus but, I wasn’t even out yet and I couldn’t imagine him paying attention to me in that way. But then there was a party in our common room one night and Remus was staring at me a lot. We played spin the bottle and my spin landed on Remus and one thing led to another and that’s how we both lost our virginity. Young and tipsy.” Fabian nodded.  
“Very poetic,” he teased. I flicked him and shifted positions so I was facing him more. 

“Anyway, that went on for a while and we weren’t in a relationship but everyone kind of knew we were…” I trailed off.  
“Fucking?” Fabian finished for me. I laughed.  
“Yeah. Long story short, Remus eventually felt shit for leading me on and broke it off because he was in love with Sirius. Don’t worry he didn’t tell me that, he’s not a dick,” I said, reading the look on Fabian’s face. The song was starting to fade off.  
“So that’s it? You wanted to make your ex from what…”  
“Fifth year.”  
You wanted to make your ex from fifth-year jealous?” He asked. I shook my head.  
“No, I said it was complicated. Over the year, Remus and Sirius kind of started dating without actually dating. As in they’d lie all over each other, spend all their time together, hold hands walking down the corridor, they’d basically do everything someone would do in a relationship, without the label or the sex. At the end of fifth year, Sirius got pissed off at this one kid that was a bit of a prick at school and, in anger, happened to tell him about Remus’ condition. Which was a bad thing because the school we went to is really pretentious and they don’t generally let ‘different’ kids in there. So anyway, Remus got really pissed at Sirius and they didn’t talk for months.” Fabian looked up.  
“Don’t tell me he went back to you and you let him,” he said, leaning his head on his arm. I smiled.  
“Nah, I was dating some other guy from school. Good bloke, really,” I explained. 

“Sirius and Remus made up a few months later and all was well and they were still mad for each other, except they’d gone back to level 1, acting like they didn’t know they were in love. So anyway, this lasted years, years of them pining and dating other people to try and get over each other, until the year after graduation. There was another party and Remus and I kissed again, but this time without the game and without the alcohol.” Play The Game slowly started to play, ironically. “Basically, we got together and dated for almost a year before it just didn’t feel right anymore. I wasn’t mad for Remus and he clearly wasn’t mad for me and although I love him, and although I really love hanging out with him, It was just so painfully platonic.” I huffed a laugh.” So we broke up. And seeing Remus dating one of his mates was, I guess, Sirius’ point of realisation and last year, they got together officially and I have never seen either of them happier,” I finished.  
“Wow,” Fabian said. I huffed a laugh.  
“Yeah, wow,” I agreed.  
“And you’re not pissed that a year of your life was kind of just wasted?” he asked. I looked up at the ceiling.  
“I wouldn’t say it was wasted,” I said. “I don’t regret dating him, necessarily, it made realise so many things, made me a different person. And we didn’t end on bad terms. And we had plenty of good moments and not many bad. So really, it was a year of fun and love and that’s over now and Remus has found someone else and I’m sitting under a bridge with a stranger who has agreed to be my fake boyfriend. And I guess I’m okay with that,” I said, struggling to keep the smile from my face. Fabian broke first. His laugh filtered out of his throat with such raw amusement yet elegance at the same time. The sound echoed through the room and soon enough I was laughing too and this was nice. This was good. I locked eyes with Fabian, and for the first time since we left the coffee shop, neither of us looked away. 


End file.
